


Frustrations

by Ducky13 (DuckyBrownie13)



Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Triggers, arthur comes and makes it all better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/Ducky13
Summary: Its been a week since the cowboy who drew you into the Van der Linde gang was sent to collect debts for Strauss. A week without that cowboy reminding you of why you took the work load from your fellow camp girls when they were whisked away for a job. This week just so happened to be pretty much every day, and every day, did anyone give you any sort of true thanks for you hard work?No.... None...Well todays laundry day, and you might have time to yourself, but you can't help but be frustrated at the lack of gratitude they had for you. And sometimes left you into your darker thoughts. Only to realize how much you've been pinning after the one who always showed how much he appreciated your work. How he seems to share the same attraction you find yourself having for him, and how he seems to sense your feelings of dread and dismay.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This kinda came out all of a sudden after a particularly hard week of being a parent. *sweats* But I know we all need a big strong cowboy to swoop us up and hug all out bad feelings away~ So I hope you enjoy!!!!

It was a dark place you often found yourself in. A place where all your inner fears and anxiety lies. Where the voices of your past and present are constantly commedering your mind. Whether it be from once loved ones, to your own inner insecurities echoing the things you'd rather not hear.

How you are useless, nothing. No one would care if you were around anymore or not. No one to truly appreciate the hard work you put in everyday just to keep alive. To not succumb to the deep desires of a permanent solution to a temporary problem. It was entirely impossible to take anything without some sort of grain of salt.

Today? Well that just happened to be one of those days.

This morning you awoke to Grimshaw screaming in your face. Demanding you help Pearson with preparing coffee and food for the men when they woke up. Not to mention the countless loads of laundry the girls kept putting off on you as they were whisked away for some job/errand for said men. Leaving you all day to do nothing but sit by the stream. Stewing away and muttering curses as you violently scrubbed the clothes against the washboard.

" _'Oh you get the stain out better Y/n._ " You mocked in a high pitched tone. Recounting what Karen had said just as she shoved a pile of shirts into your hands. " _'Sides, I've been plannin this hustle for months!'_ Yeah just so happened to be on _laundry_ day!" 

Oh how pissed off you were. Truly and utterly mad at how the girls seemed to push you aside whenever the boys had something for them to do. You certainly never minded the house work. Grimshaw more often than not praising you for a good days work. It gave you a sense of pride watching the boys come in after a hard job just to drink the liquor you already had out and pass out on their freshly made beds.

Especially when it came to Arthur.

He praised you the most when it came to simple things like that. Often giving you comments of a job well done when it came to making some of the meals. Or when you had gotten a particularly bloodied shirt clean of any stains, he'd give you a pat to the shoulder. Those were the days that made these ones seem easy.

But…. He had been out on a job for a week now, and no one's heard much of anything from him. And it seemed everything was just becoming _harder_. 

You scrubbed and _scrubbed_ , trying to get a whiskey stain out of one of Karen's undergarments, only to become so furious that you can't help but chuck the piece of fabric out into the river. Watching as it sank below with shuddering breaths, and glaring with such hatred. 

Though, that's when you couldn't help but finally burst out into tears. Letting yourself kneel deeper into the river bed. Not caring that the cool river water was now soaking your skirt as you sobbed.

Finally you had realized exactly why you had been so upset. That Arthur truly was the only one who appreciated any of the work you did. Seeing as he, himself, was often doing everything and anything he could for the camp. He would never be able to really tell you how much it swells in his own heart and the hard work and dedication you put into making everyone comfortable. How you were always too tuckered out for him to show you exactly what that means to him.

Of course…. You didn't know…. And now you didn't even know if he would be coming back or not. Being with the group since Valentine, you learned quickly what it was like being in a group like the Van der Linde's. You remembered when Arthur stepped in between some drunkard with the wandering hands went too far south then your liking. Coming in like a knight in shining armor and instigating another bar right in the small farming community.

After that, you had nowhere to go, and Arthur offered you a family to mold into.

And mold you certainly did. You had been a working bar girl, mostly serving drinks and flattering the drunkards. Being the middle men for the ladies upstairs. Often cleaning up after their tumbles with patrons. Compared to them, you were rather ordinary. Not many coming up and offering to pay you for a night unless they were too inebriated in that state.

Not many men could handle a bigger woman like yourself.

But because of your past experience with housekeeping, you were put right to work under Grimshaw. Quickly getting into keeping the camps clean and comfortable for the hard working men. Aside from Uncle and Swanson who seem to do nothing but either tweek or get so drunk they're passed out before any real work comes to life.

But it had seemed like everyone used that against you. Seeing as any time you worked with the girls, and someone needed one for a job, they would pick one of the more experienced ones. Even Mary-Beth could pull off the sweetest lost girl act one could ever see.

And here you were…. Bawling like a baby in the cold creek with mud splattered on your face. Heart aching to hear that damn cowboys low drawl and feel his reassuring hand on your shoulder in support.

"...Y/N? Y/N!!!!" Jesus it's like you could really hear his voice. Those damn fantasy novels Mary-Beth always reciting now sticking to your brain as you sniffled and splashed the stupid river. Childishly taking out your frustrations as it actually seemed to cool you down all the more.

It wasn't until you actually heard the crinkling of rocks would you look over your shoulder. Watching said cowboy emerge from the brush of the surrounding forest and finally spotting you in the water.

"Damn, Miss L/N you alright?!" He quickly ran forward. Already swooping you up in his strong, cowpoke arms and huddling you closer to his body. You had been so thrown off by his sudden entrance that you hadn't even noticed you were shivering from the cold river. 

"M-mr. M-morgan…." You chattered out as he tensed up a bit. Heaving a sigh as he got to a dry, grassy area right by the stream, taking to rubbing the cold from your arms. "I-i-i'm fine!"

"Like hell you are." He drawled out lowly. Setting himself on the ground and scooting closer to your side. His rough calloused hands were surprisingly gentle as he would slowly rub them over your shoulders. Goosebumps appearing and disappearing all while he worked on your shivering form. "The hell happened? You accidentally _fall_ in with the laundry?" 

"I…." You began to say. Watching his ocean blue eyes looked frantically over you for any sort of injury. It wasn't until his gaze finally landed on yours would you begin to blubber. Taking his face in your hands and giving a small smile through the tears already falling from your face. Only then would you lurch forward. Taking him within your arms and crying hard into his shoulder 

At first he was very tense. Clearly not use to having anyone hold him so closely. The last woman to hold him like that was Mary. And now…. Now it was someone he hadn't thought would ever need him in such a way.

But… he was willing to wrap his arm around your waist, bringing you so much closer to him as he held your shaking form. Allowing you to cry out whatever frustrations you had.

"'s alright girl…." He cooed softly. Petting your damp hair down as your sobs became sniffles. Finally calming down after letting your emotions fly wild like that.

"H-how'd you know I w-was out here?" You couldn't help but ask. Receiving a small grin from the man as he reached forward and brushed a few strands of hair from your face. 

"Mary-Beth said you was still doin laundry. Thought I'd come down and make sure a bear didn't come gobble you up." He couldn't help but sound a bit silly. Earning a small giggle from you was definitely worth the small embarrassment he felt. "Now… Mind tellin me why you were sittin in the river?" 

".... It's just… b-been a very h-h-hard _week_." You couldn't help but let yourself relax as he watched you closely. His attention was on you as the conversation continued. "I m-mean, at first it w-was just Karen or Tilly going for just an hour or so. B-but…. I dunno if Dutch is really in need of the girls…. I just end up with all the work. Lugging the food over to the horses, sewing the shirts… Hell I got stuck with all these dirty clothes cause _Karen_ wanted to go out to Rhodes with _Sean_ for a _**job**_." 

There was a small bite in your tone and you went on and on. Finally unloading all the stress from the week that had been building up since Arthur had left. Not noticing how subtle it was that just his absence had caused you to spiral down like you were. Finally he couldn't help but take your face in his hands and look into your eyes.

"'m so sorry darlin…. Wish I was here to help ya out with all that…" He muttered out slowly and rubbed your shoulders. Receiving a shakey sigh in return as you leaned against him. 

"It's alright… I know you were busy with your job and such…" You trailed off. Meeting his gaze once more as he smiled softly at your sudden embarrassed blush that was already creeping over your cheeks. "What took you so long anyways?"

"Well after gettin those debts for Strauss, I went out and hunted plenty of meat for the camp." He smiled with pride as he helped you to your feet. Brushing off the sand and leaves that fell in your hair. "Also…. Found a pretty rare lookin flower. Thought you might knew what it was." This time you'd let out a loud gasp. Not able to contain your excitement at the possible new discovery. You weren't very well educated with a lot of things, but plants were your specialty. From what type of seasons is best for cooking, to combining herbs to make medicine. Any time Arthur had a question with any type of flower, he'd come bring it straight to you.

"W-wait really?! What color was it? Where'd you find it?!" You began to bumbard him with questions. Which he happily was able to answer all of them as he would help you gather the rest of the laundry, washing and drying them as you two happily chatted. Any harsh feelings from earlier had completely melted the more the two of you talked. It was almost dusk when you both were finally finished, Arthur hefting the basket up while he linked arms with yours and led you back to camp. Once there, you found a small party was already in full swing. A job well done from Karen and Sean as they rushed over to you with drunken smiles on their faces.

"Oh there she is! Hell _gurl,_ have you been washing clothes all day?!" She asked clearly surprised. Arthur keeping quiet as you would give her a tight smile. Trying to be polite, especially during her inebriated state.

"Well… After Mary-Beth left with Bill and Lenny. Then Tilly and Sadie went to Saint Dennis while you went off to Rhodes. I was the only one left to do _all_ of it by myself." You couldn't help but speak with a small bite to your tone. Only to feel Arthur grow closer to you and gently taking you under his arm in reassurance. Already giving the two a disapproving look. 

"Oi, well lass that's exactly why we stopped ya!" Sean finally cut in. Ignoring the disapproving look of Arthur as the Irish man would pull out a huge wad of cash. Invading your space and drunkenly shoving the money into your hands. "Take this cut me and Karen set aside fer ya! Maybe Arthur can take ya into town, show ya a good time!"

This time you would turn an embarrassed red color. Glancing up at Arthur to find he was just as embarrassed as well. Missing the wink that Sean shot the cowboy as a token of his good favor. Only for Arthur to now find you staring like a doe spotted in the meadow…. And he couldn't say no to those big eyes of yours.

"Course…. If you'll have me m'lady~" He would tease you further. Only to huff at his small chuckle and pout a bit. Gripping the money and quickly stuffing it into your skirt pocket.

"Well… I suppose this makes us even…. Thanks guys." Course you couldn't find yourself able to stay mad at them. After all, they had become so close to you in such a short time. It really was like you were all a family.

"No Y/N thank you!!!!" Karen slurred as she would find her way to your free side. Already gripping and slipping you away from Arthur. Turning towards him only to find he was giving you a sly grin. Tipping his hat as Karen would get Javier to start up another song. Finally swinging you around to dance around the fire as Mary-Beth and Tilly joined you two.

All the while Arthur took it upon himself to give the basket to Grimshaw who was watching the girls with a motherly fondness. Nodding to Arthur in thanks as she went to finish out the job. The old cowboy himself unable to keep his eyes away from the giggles and singing coming from the fire crackling away from him.

He'd flinch when a hand would slap against his shoulder.

"How long you gonna keep this up boyio?" The drunken Irishman announced his presence with a smirk as his own eyes landed on the girl's. "Ya know when ya really like a woman, its polite to take her out to a nice place~ Course I'm sure she won't mind takin you someplace nice~"

"What's yer point MacGuire?" Arthur drawled out, only to receive a small part and chuckle from the drunk man.

"That…. Ya need to really show 'er a good time if ya wanna court her right~" Before Sean could elaborate more, he would look over to Karen who gestured him to join everyone at the fire. He patted Arthur on the shoulder before waddling over to the group. Grabbing Karen and pulling the giggling drunk to him. Arthur would finally let his eyes land on you once more. Just as you were looking up and away from Karen and Sean.

You gave him a small wave, a bright smile plastered on your face as he chuckled softly to himself. As much as he didn't like to admit that Sean was right…. He was right when it came to you.

So he'd take you out, and tell you how he felt tomorrow.

But tonight? Well he'd grab a few beer bottles and go to the fire. Passing out the liquor to a few others before letting himself have one, and hand one to you. Joking around and singing like a drunken fool with the rest of 'em.

As long as he stayed at your side on the log, and felt you leaning up against him in a safe manner… He would do anything for you.

Especially when he didn't ever want to see you so frustrated and stressed that he finds you in the river, bawling like a babe…

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder. Gently rubbing your shoulder in reassurance as you both laugh and sang along with the gang. While Arthur planned the next day just for you.

**Author's Note:**

> i miiiiiiiiight do another addition to this for their date and stuff. but i do have that biker fic with the mute oc along with another ive been constantly writing out in a journal, but havent typed it up just quite yet. seeing as itll be a minute to type and add details and such. but ive got like..... 5 ((I think)) chapters written out already. all kinda involving things that you do online, along with the stranger missions you do with arthur ((that could technically be sometime after ((spoiler to the game)) he 'passed' as well. (((ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE FIC THAT I HOPE TO TYPE SOON)))
> 
> but for now, please enjoy some actual talking reader/arthur stuff <3


End file.
